The NickBob FoxPants Movie
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" It Will Appeard on YouTube on September 26, 2018. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Patrick Star - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Gary the Snail - Finnick (Zootopia) *Squidward Tentacles - Bit (UMIGO) *Mr. Krabs - Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Plankton - Constantine (Muppets Most Wanted) *Karen - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Dennis - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Sandy Cheeks - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mrs. Puff - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) *Pearl - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *King Neptune - The Little Prince *Mindy the Mermaid - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *The Squire - Fox (The Little Prince) *Goofy Goober - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Waiter - Hank (Finding Dory) *Thugs - Croc Bandits (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Thug Leader - Fung (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *The Cyclops - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *David Hasselhoff - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) Other Cast: *Pirate with Glass Scoope - Albino Pirate (The Pirates Band of Misfits) *Pirates - Pirates (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Patchy - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Potty - Blu (Rio) *Police Officer - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Fish - Various Animals *Phil - Bucky Miller (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Perch Perkins - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Old Lady - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Sandals - Hammy (Over the Hedge) *Harold - Pigeon Toady (Storks) *Two Attendant Fish - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Crown Polisher - Fat Albert (Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids) *Larry the Lobster - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Kids Fishes - Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest and Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Marine Animals comes to life - Various Animals *Alexander Clam Bell - Garfield *Mr. Krabs (Real Boy) - Horrid Henry *The Fish says "Dork" - Mordecai (Regular Show) *The Fish says "ding-a-ling" - Rigby (Regular Show) *The Fish says "Wing Nut" - Shining Armor (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *The Fish says "My Eyes" - Fear (Inside Out) *The Fish says "Morning" - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *The Fish says "I've been free" - Surly (The Nut Job) *The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *The Woman Fish in the Car - Ash (Sing) *Mr. Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Old Lady in Frogfish - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Frogfish - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Secnes Index: *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 1 - Ah, The Sea *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 2 - I'm Ready... Promotion *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 3 - Bless You M.K./At The Louis Goober *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 4 - The Little Prince's Wrath *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 5 - Evil Plan Z *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 6 - The Thug Tug *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 7 - All Hail, Snowball *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 8 - Bear Chase/Just Kids *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 9 - Now That We're Men *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 10 - Bigger Boot *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 11 - Shell City *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 12 - The Bob Parr/M.K. stalls Prince/Nick Vs. Kai *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 13 - Goofy Goober Rock *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 14 - Hooray For Nick Wilde *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used: *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *The Lion King 1 & 2 *The Pirates Band of Misfits *Rio 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *Adventure Time *Zootopia *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *The Emoji Movie *UMIGO *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Octonauts *Muppets Most Wanted *VeggieTales *Regular Show *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Little Prince *Epic *The Rescuers Down Under *PAW Patrol *The Princess and the Frog *Inside Out *Finding Dory *Cars 1, 2 & 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Tom and Jerry *Peter Rabbit *Sing *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Littlest Pets Shop *Cinderella 1 & 3 *The Land Before Time *Big Hero 6 *Garfield'' ''and Friends *Rango *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *The Nuts Job 1 & 2 *Over the Hedge *Horton Hears a Who! *Horrid Henry *Storks Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs